You Don't Know What You Got Till Its Gone
by SymphonyOfDarkness
Summary: When Eileen leaves for college, Rigby can't take it. Will she go, or will she stay? ON PERMANENT HIATUS


**A/N: To start this off, The name of this story is also the name of a song or lyric or something, but it is a saying, which I found to be very appropriate for what I plan on doing for this story. I plan for this story to be 10 chapters max, not too long, not too short. Okay, on with the story. Also, I couldn't think of a better name for the chapter, I may update it later. Italics represent Rigby's thoughts.**

Chapter 1: New News

"This is it. I'm finally gonna ask out Margaret"

"Yeah. Okay, if you're gonna ask her out, just do it, and stop talking about it"

"Okay then, maybe I will."

"Whatever." Rigby said, rolling his eyes

The duo walked into the coffee shop, and upon taking a seat, Eileen said

"Everyone, I have a big announcement."

"What?", everyone else asked in unison

"I'm going to college! I had entered a contest, and next thing I knew, I had won a 1 year free scholarship to a college of my choice!"

"That's great! Where are you going?"

"Well, I want to be a teacher, so I'm gonna get a degree in English"

"Awesome!"

By the look on his face, they could tell Rigby wasn't so enthusiastic about this

"Rigby, what's up with you?", Mordecai asked, nudging him a little with his elbow

"Nothing, nothing. Oh, congratulations on going to college Eileen", but you could obviously tell he wasn't happy about it

Just then, they heard the voice of a familiar gumball machine in the walkie-talkie on Mordecai's belt

"Mordecai, Rigby, I need you over here, now. There's a bunch of teenagers who tipped over trash cans and spray painted benches. I want you guys to clean it up"

"Okay Benson, be right there"

"We have to go now"

"Okay. See you guys later!"

"Bye!"

While they were getting into the cart, Mordecai was thinking of what's wrong with Rigby.

"Rigby, what the hell just happened in there?"  
"I... I don't know. I just... I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay, whatever man"

However, Rigby was having mixed emotions, and the thing he needed most was to talk to someone. But he just... couldn't. Something didn't feel right, he was feeling fine before he went to the coffee shop, but after, he just felt so... confused.

"Dude, wait. Is this about Eileen?"

"No, its not that"

"Dude, its about Eileen, isn't it?"

"STOP TALKING!"

"Okay, okay, okay, jeez Rigby"

But that got Rigby thinking. _Was it Eileen? No, it couldn't be. No, I'm just tired, that's all._ But his thoughts constantly drifted back to Eileen. _Just think about something else than Eileen._ The cart pulled up in front of the white garage, but when he grabbed his sponge and headed for the bench, he just couldn't do anything. His thoughts just kept floating back to Eileen. _I can't live like this. I have to do this. But I don't know how. I just can't. If she leaves... she leaves with what meaning I have in my life._

"Dude, help me clean up all this trash!"

"What? Oh, okay", Rigby mumbled as he was snapped out of his trance

The rest of the day, he worked, but his heart wasn't into it. After they were done, Rigby wasn't in the mood for anything, not video games, not TV, he couldn't even eat or sleep.

"Dude, what's up with you, you haven't been doing anything lately. Ever since-", but he was interrupted by the realization that it was Eileen.

"Dude. I know its Eileen. Just ask her out already. You know she likes you, why can't you just accept it "

"Its not Eileen. I'm just not feeling well. "

"Yeah. Whatever. *yawn* It's getting late. I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, see ya"

Rigby had a glass of water, and went up to sleep. Mordecai, being a heavy sleeper, was already asleep. But when he tried to sleep, he couldn't. Hours passed, 10 PM turned into 11, 11 into 12, eventually it was 2:30 and he was sitting at the table, staring at the blank wall in front of him. He eventually decided to go to Skips for help, after all, he knew everything, right? He walked in through his garage, up to his room, and shook the mighty yeti with whatever force he could muster. Unfortunately, his size and strength had gotten the best of him. He poured out a cup of water, and dumped it in his face.

"AAAH!", exclaimed Skips as he punched Rigby in his face

"Oh, it just you Rigby. Sorry about that, I thought you were an intruder."

"Its okay. Listen, Skips, I can't get any sleep, and I lost my appetite"

"Let me guess, that girl Eileen you like so much is moving, and you feel depressed"

"How did you know?"

"I know everything, remember?"

"Oh yeah, well, I don't know how to, you know... ask her out"

"Just do it, I can see that she likes you."

"I can't. I just can't. I know she won't reject me, but when I try, I just can't."

"Well, its a little unorthodox, but I have a spell that could boost your self-confidence"

"Thanks, Skips"

Skips mumbled something that Rigby couldn't understand, lit a bunch of candles, and said what was to Rigby "a bunch of magical mumbo jumbo"

"Done."

"I don't... feel different"

"Well try it in the morning, and see if you have the courage"

"Okay. Thanks, Skips, I really owe you one"

"Hey, don't sweat it"

"Okay, I should probably go to sleep now."

"Good idea, I'll see you later"

"See ya"

On that note, he went back into his bed (or pile of clothes on a trampoline), and was able to get, well, a short rest before the next morning started. But even though he got little sleep, he was pretty, well, confident that he could finally ask her out. He was sure tomorrow was going to be great.

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Personally, I think this one is better than Forgotten Memories, but idk, I'll see. Chapter 2 should be up next week, but if I get ambitious, I may post it tomorrow.**


End file.
